


A Day In An Angel's Life

by angelxnovaxx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Multi, Reader-Insert, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxnovaxx/pseuds/angelxnovaxx
Summary: - mcyt x reader - You're a popular streamer named angel who recently got added to the Dream SMP. Here she catches the eyes of many, sets fires, starts wars, and maybe even finds love? Even outside of the SMP Universe, she takes over the hearts of many content creators, gets in beef with angry TikTokers, wins over a fanbase, and makes many new friends as a Youtuber.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Eret/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Niki/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, georgenotfound/reader, jschlatt/reader, karl/reader, mcyt/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to this story, it means a lot to me! 

I will take it down if any of the streamers are uncomfortable, and will update whenever I want too, sorry if you wait forever! 

Any who, if you guys could comment (just so I know I'm not alone) it would make me happy.

That's it and I'll try to update constantly. Btw my favourite streamers are Tommyinnit, Fundy, and Dream (nobody asked-)

For people who like BTS I also have a story on my wattpad profile about it (if you don't mind checking it out-) it's the same username

If you have questions for me just message me, and my pronouns are she/he/they in case you don't know what to call me. Also you can call me angel for short, it'll make it easier than typing out my entire user.

Anyways, that's all for now so... byeee


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet angel. and y/n l/n.

The insufferable beeping on my alarm clock woke me up, but I shot up once I realized I was almost late for my stream. I had 20 minutes to game time. I definitely wasn't a morning person and waking up at midnight to match the British players definitely didn't help.

I quickly changed out of my sweats and shirt from yesterday, then changed the hoodie I had onto to something more comfortable, making sure I would look presentable. Once done that I moved onto brushing out my hair and adding the minimum makeup I do.

Then I ran to the bathroom, quickly throwing mouthwash into my mouth. I get out and move to my PC to prepare it. As it starts up I check everything else to see if it'll fall during stream. The lighting, camera, and microphone. After making sure that nothing technical will go wrong during stream I look up and see my PC on. 

Smiling and doubling checking everything looks good, I start up the game (Minecraft, duh.) and Discord. Today I would just be on the Dream SMP probably screwing around like most of my days, despite not having been in it for long. 

I grab my water bottle, start up my Twitch, and tweet out that stream was starting to hype everyone up. As it loads I see tons of fans waiting (23k) as quite a few more popped in, probably at the sight of my tweet.

I quickly put my headset on and adjusted the volume before calming my nerves and finally hitting LIVE. 

"Hello chat!" I beamed at them. A chorus of 'hi's and different greetings flooded my chat causing me to lightly smile at all of the people here. I check how many people are watching one last time and is shocked to see it jumped from 23k to 65k in a few minutes.

Quickly breaking out of the daze I was in, I begin to explain what I was doing today. "As it says in the title, I will just be hanging out on the server with my side. It might turn into a lore stream, but who cares." I say laidback. 

As for what side I was on, Dream Team or L'Manberg, I was on L'Manberg just for the sake of chaos and having gotten tired of Dream's constant bullshit. 

Chat responds to me, and I skim it over as I load onto the SMP. My character and tag pop up onto screen and I'm off. It's showtime baby.

(I will be writing the In-Game realistically like it's an alternative universe that they live in and I will show that's it In-Game, also back to real world, by using dashes.)

—————

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling, surprised I wasn't burnt to a crisp by Sapnap or someone else as a way of revenge against me. Why would they try to kill me (besides boredom), it's thanks to my arsonist habits of burning shit down, especially peoples homes. Taking not being dead as a sign of good luck I smile and seen a bit peppier. 

Opening my door, I feel happy at the sight of L'Manberg. I look around to see flowers, bees, houses, and most importantly, our drug truck.

I silently thank the gods for having been given a beautiful place to live in alongside my friends. 

Speaking of my friends, using my elf/angel-hybrid ears to hear everyone doing different things, Tommy and Tubbo running around and shouting, most likely having almost gotten caught for something. Philza screaming out at the two boys, answering my previous question. Wilbur talking to Fundy quietly, they both laugh, most likely a funny joke about the boys getting in trouble. Hearing Niki call out 'Good morning!' to Wilbur who's strolling through the small town with his son. 

I sigh in contentment for it's moments like this I cherish. Times where we are our own country... of course we aren't. Not yet, at least. 

Knowing the moment would end as Wilbur would call a meeting about our plans of attack, I close my door behind me and walk towards whoever's closest. 

It happens to be Tommy who's bugging Tubbo. Quietly I watch then from behind a tree, stealthily creeping to scare the two children. They still bicker as I climb the tree silently and perch amongst the many leafy branches. I walk along the branch among the shadows until I am directly above the duo. Quickly a smirk appears on my face as I position myself.

Then like a cobra on the attack, I drop from my branch to strike the boys down. I land unexpectedly between the two teenagers and Tommy screams in fear as Tubbo screeches and falls backwards. 

By the time they both realize what just happened, I'm on the ground laughing without control. Both boys yell at me, one in anger, other in fear. Smiling I say, "why don't we do something fun?" A mischievous look overtakes the blond, and Tubbo looks on at us, unsure of the unsaid idea. 

Eventually he gives in as I explain how we were going to try to steal something from Philza's house being undiscovered (It changed from Dream's to Phil's thanks to Tubbo being scared). We were ready, each giving the other something to grab, Tubbo a fork, Tommy a hat, and me a clock. 

The game began as Tubbo ran to the older's house and just walked through the back door. He was inside for a while and we heard a very loud clattering on pot, pans, and other metallic instruments. This caused a ruckus and he and got caught, causing him to be dragged off by Phil. 

Tommy didn't care and used this to his advantage by entering the house though a window. I heard him curse a few times, obviously not finding the hat until he saw Phil walking back to his house, realising that Angel had just given him something practically impossible. 

In a last ditch attempt, he ran at Phil and tried to grab his hat in a run-by, causing him to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and stopped before he even got away. 

Tommy began to squirm before Phil just took the hat back the kicked him off his property, obviously done with the two boys, having been pranked just that morning.

Smiling, I slowly waited till Phil was in away from his house, then climbed in through the window also, and scanned the room, desk, books, bed, chair, but no clock in sight. 'Maybe Tubbo knew there was no clock.' I thought. I shook that idea away, thinking Tubbo as incapable of doing something like that. 

Then I found it sitting in a chest but had to hold it, having no room in my inventory. As I looked at it and silently celebrated, I heard footsteps coming into the room. In a panic I just jump out the already open window and hit the ground uncomfortably, but uninjured. Then I scramble up, and sprint into the forest, trying to avoid Phil seeing me.

As I returned to the small open area I found Tubbo and Tommy in earlier, they sat waiting for me to come back empty-handed too. So when they saw the clock in hand, Tubbo just stared. He tried to say something but nothing came out. This caused me to laugh. Meanwhile Tommy's pissed and ready to kill me for giving him something so hard.

That's when we hear Wilbur's voice call out to us for a meeting to take place at his base. Reluctantly we all show up, Tommy seeming now excited to find out what we're doing about the Dream Team, while me and Tubbo walk with purpose, but not as much interest as Tommy shows. 

When we enter practically everyone is there besides the 8th member Eret who is nowhere the be seen. Wilbur just assumes he'll be here soon while we all make small talk.

Eret enters a bit late, but we disregard it and Wilbur jumps into our meeting. 

"We have to prepare for our new L'Manberg independence meeting with the Dream Team. I know that Dream's is definitely upset, but right now... we're on borderline war, and I'm as much as it hurts, I have to say we're are definitely not ready..."

I turned to see everyone's reaction and saw Fundy's ears drop, Tubbo's eyes widen in fear, Philza's look at all his kids scared for them to have to go to war, Niki's posture sink, Eret's eyes turn cold, and most of all... Tommy's gaze harden, his lips curl into a small snarl, and his fingernails digging into the table slightly.

I didn't even know what type of expression I was wearing, but when Tubbo looked to me, he looked worried. 

After the tension melted, we all nodded slowly coming to terms at what our leader just dumped on us. Of course, Tommy was the first to let out a verbal response saying, "Then what are we doing Wilbur? How to we prepare to win." 

Wilbur looked back to the teen, surprised before getting this glint in his eyes and seemingly proud that he was the first to be ready, as a plan began to spill out of his mouth. Everyone then nodded, as if seeing the young teen so unscared energised us. As the meeting wrapped up, the last thing I mumbled when I walked out was

"And so it begins..."

—————

As I come out of character and say goodbye into my mic, a chorus of goodbyes and other send-offs come from the others (the best being 'bye bitch!' from Tommy).

I disconnect from the server, read over my chat one last time. All I see are other goodbyes and I look into the webcam then say, as if directly to the person behind the screen,

"Okay guys, that about wraps up my stream. I hope you enjoyed that, there's plenty more to come, but I think..." I turn the the clock on the desk and a see that 2 and ahalf hours have passed. "2 1/2 hours is good enough, sorry it seems a bit short but don't forget that I had to get up to match the British time-zone today, or tonight..." 

I slightly laugh at my (unfunny) joke before I say my final goodbyes and end the stream. Then I check Twitter to see all new fan activity, before I stumble upon a familiar name that catches my eye, 

JSchlatt wanting to be a president, huh?

Quietly as if trying not to wake anyone, I go to my desk and open a book just for my future lore, and begin to write... this was going to get good.


	3. Chapter 2

I had stayed up till 3am writing random headcanons and small plot points for Angel, or me. After a while I converted the writing into text before sending it off to Wilbur, it's for him to decide what happens now. 

My real alarm had woken me up for actual day. As I checked my dms I noticed something that wasn't here before. A few text messages from under the name, Schlatt. My eyes widen, a twinkle of delight could be found within them. They were recent texts, only 1 hour ago.

Deciding to see what it was about, I open it. It read...

'Sup broad, I see that your in the SMP thing, and you want me. If you wanted it could've just asked for it.'

'Anyways I see you know a way I can become president huh? There are consequences if your fuckin lying to me, but sure I'll play president. Bye bitch.' 

'(Sorta) sorry about forgetting about you.' 

I let out a mellow smile, he's still the same, huh. Quickly, I shoot a text back saying 

'K, cool. (not) sorry about forgetting about you too'

I left it at that, and closed the chat. Once closed, my mind drifted off to all the good times I had with the Lunch Club (Carson doesn't exist, okay-). I remembered the zoo, our LA trip, when we all tried robbing other youtubers, cooking Minecraft irl, and so much more. They were what helped me rise to fame.

'Wow.' I think to myself, 'what one person can bring back, huh...' still, I smile out of the nostalgia. 

I stood up from my sitting position in bed and walked over to my closet. I slid my shirts and pants aside when I decided I didn't like them. After a while I came up with a satisfactory outfit.

A black crop top hoodie, with white accents on the hood giving it a techwear style look. Underneath was a simple white t-shirt, a perfect match. Then I wore some black cargo pants with white reflective accents. I looked very modern sci-fi, very pog.

At least that's what the comments on my tweet said about the outfit. So many of my MCYT friends had liked and retweeted. Even my fans had to gush over it. They were all very supportive on my style, making me confident. Of course I had haters, but they were flooded out by my fans.

Once done I began to edit my videos for a few hours, trying to cut out the unimportant stuff while making sure to keep in the funny bits. I chuckled at alot of the jokes I had already heard. I got to hear Tommy's screaming, Tubbo's laughter, Wilbur's jokes. It was just what I needed to energize me for the day.

As I edited I had music playing in the background, specifically Heatwaves, because music helps me work.

While adding subtitles to all of the chaos of the mod video we recorded, my phone began to ring.

As I saw the tag, I answered on speaker and positioned the FaceTime camera. I also turned down my music by a bit but still was able to hear the famous DNF song.

"HELLO ANGEL!!" Is what came out on the other side. I winced slightly before waving and saying (still being aware of the thousands of fans listening) "Hey Tommy, what do you need..?" 

Not to rude, not to nice. Just like my Angel online persona.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?! IS THAT MUSIC, WHAT IS IT- AHHH!!! FUCK OFF YOU STUPID IDIOT, I SAID GO AWAY WILBUR I'M TALKING TO A WOMAN!! YOU TOO TUBBO, SHUTTT UPP!!" is all the blonde screeched almost deafening me in doing so. 

After he went quiet, I just couldn't help but smile at Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo's brotherly antics. I hear the background noise from Minecraft from the 16-year-olds computer, and faint chatter of the 2 other British boys on his discord.

Now distracted from what I was doing I switched to the child's stream and answered his question.

"In case you still care Tommy, I'm just working of editing a video, but I'm going out today... and the song is Heatwaves, you know for all the true fans out there-" I joked to his chat.

The uproar was hilarious. Various comments on me being a shipper and reading fanfiction sprouted up. I saw comments like

'Angel confirmes her a DNF shipper?'

'Dreamnotfound real?? Angel confirms!?"

'Omfg Angel reads our FANFICTION!?'

I couldn't help but laugh and say "Yes, I do in fact read fanfiction in my spare time! None of you are safeeee!" And burst out in laughter.

Tommy heard my comments and said "Wait you do.. WHAT?!" in a incredulous tone.

This just edged my laughter. I now could now hear Wilbur and Tubbo losing it through his headphones. Plus his chat was the cherry on top, all saying none of them were safe and sending Wattpad links through the chat. 

Smiling I actually saved a bunch of the stories, various of them being 'x Angel' or me and some other CC. I was pretty okay with fanfiction as my fan base knew, but it came as a big surprise I had actually read them. 

While still laughing, I write down in my future videos book read fanfiction on stream.

As Tommy manages to calm down both us and chat, obviously scarred at his new revolutions, I said I had to go, which I did. I hit the red end button, and on my YouTube recommendations I already saw clips of me saying I read fanfics.

Laughing again I watch a few videos before I close my YouTube and editing software to go to the mall. Just as I'm about to go out my door, a text is sent from a friend to me.

Sighing I grab my keys, check my makeup, and go out to the car. I drive bopping my head to the beat, passing through the daytime traffic. 

After 20 minutes I pull up to a warehouse, park and get out.

I quickly find the door, open it, and walk in to be welcomed by a familiar cool chill. It's quiet for a few second till I hear familiar voices call out to me.

"Hey, Y/N!" "Wassup Y/N!" "Oh, hey Y/N!" "Y/N's here?" And I smile for what seems like the millionth time that morning before saying with my arms stretched wide open.

"Hey Jimmy, you said you needed another camera person?"


	4. Chapter 3

"You said you needed another cameraperson?"

He just nods and walks over the hug me, followed by Chris, Karl, and Chandler. I accept the hug from the crew, it having been quite a long time since I saw them because my channel blew up. The hug seemed to last forever but ended after a few seconds.

It had been a long time since I visited cause of my rise to fame thanks to the Lunch Club. But Jimmy had started it all, employing me after I ran into them on the bus.

I was just sitting down drawing in my sketchbook when Jimmy came up to me and asked me if I was subscribed to MrBeast. Of course I said yes, and he gave me money. I was in shock, so much shock that I had dropped my sketchbook. 

And Jimmy, being Jimmy immediately came to help. He just happened to see some of my merchandise designs I drew that I would probably send in as fanart. One thing led to the next, and I was their official merchandise designer by the end of the day.

After awhile they became like family to me and I cared for them a lot, but the only thing that sucked was no one knew about my relation to the MrBeast crew. I just drew the merchandise, was normally an extra cameraperson if needed, and sometimes helped find new contestants for his crazy challenge videos. 

I was afraid if I came out as part of the crew, as already having started YouTube, I would be cancelled. I could be called a clout chaser and said to be using his fame. Twitter could say he bought my way to fame and I would be forgotten. 

Anyways since I wasn't coming out as part of his crew, I snapped out of my thoughts as he explained they were doing full-mall scavenger hunt for a Lamborghini and needed me. I nodded, got a camera handed to me, then got assigned to recording Karl. 

I walked over with the camera in hand to the smiling dirty blonde, him obviously being excited at getting to spend more time with me. I smiled back before saying to him "Hello, Karl Jacobs" and before I could get any other words he engulfed me in a hug. 

Hugging back, we stood there outside of his Lamborghini for a few seconds. He let go then energetically said back "Hi, sorry if that was uncalled for, it's just been, like, a LONG time since I got to hug you!" I just let out a small laugh then told him "It's fine Karl, I would've hugged you anyways if you didn't first." 

Then I gestured to the car. He looked back before getting the message and getting in, as I went around and got in the passenger side. He started it up as turned on and adjusted the camera I had. As we both got ready, we just engaged in small talk, what I've been up to, how he wanted to start his own small channel to be a gamer, that kind of stuff. 

Once we were ready at the start line (the parking lot) I got a glimpse of the other two racers. Chris was in a red Lamborghini with Tariq as his cameraperson. Chandler got yellow, having Garett as his cameraman. 

As Karl revved up the car I turned to him, confused. He was laughing while talking (you know how he does) but managed to get out "It- it's— to- intim- intimidate- them!" Before bursting into more laughter. I just let out a few laughs in disbelief and shook my head. 

Hearing Karl's laughter Chris turned to look at what was going on inside our car. I just leaned back so all he saw was Karl laughing his ass off and playing with the engine. He did, but Karl noticed and turned to him, and just made it rev, while holding a terrible intimidation face.

Chris just laughed while I recorded Chris's reaction, Garrett recording Karl from the other side. I knew this bit would be good. 

After Karl stopped having his laugh attack, Jimmy walked out to the start line in front of us and began explaining. Despite I already knew what was happening, I just turned and gave him my full attention, before realizing I should probably be recording Karl's reaction to the race track.

I turned to the boy beside me and hit record again, trying to hold still as possible. His face went from realization to determination. I figured it was because he really wanted this car, him having never won a car in a challenge like this. He just turned his face towards me and said in a joyous but determined tone "I'm winning this, I have to. I can't have Chris beat me again!". I honestly couldn't tell who he was talking to, me or the camera. 

I shook it off and gave him a thumbs up from behind the camera, causing him to give me a smile. I smiled back as we said there in a nice silence, just staring at each other. 

Then Jimmy called out attention and the countdown began. "Gentleman, start you engines!" He spoke out. I heard all of Lamborghini's engines rev I that moment, and I felt adrenaline reach me. I turned my camera from Jimmy, to the other cars to try and catch there reactions. Once I had some footage, I panned back to Karl.

"Ready... Set..." my breath stopped as I zoomed on the boy in the drivers seat. We both were just waiting. The world seemed to stop, waiting to start as soon as Jimmy said 'go.'

"GO!" He shouted, and we took off. We sprinted to the exit in the car, trying to reach the highway to get to the main district where the mall would be. The car stopped for a moment at the stop sign, before turning, trying to leave Chris and Chandler behind. Karl was so focused, so I was just recording him in silence.

Suddenly he turned to me as we sat waiting for a train at a train stop and said "can you check if they're behind us? I wanna know how far ahead we got..." I nodded and told him that they weren't in sight yet, but bound to show up. He impatiently tapped him fingers of the steering wheel, obviously stressed.

As a way to calm him, I set the still recording camera in a place where you can't see me and reached my hand out and put it on his arm. Then I said "Karl.. don't stress out so much. We still have the rest of the race to stay ahead. Don't worry you got this in the bag." He just turns and smiles at me gratefully, slight worry in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I know it's just, I sorta wanna win, to like, impress you... Last time you were here I was just a cameraperson for most of time..." he said shyly but awkwardly. I just laughed and said "It's fine Karl, you know what, even if you don't win this one I'm sure Jimmy has a lot more challenges for you to have a chance to win. And to make it better, I'll come over a lot more. okay?"

He just nods, and says thanks and gets back in the game. As the train ends, we rev up the engine again as a way to get hyped up after the semi-serious moment we just had. "Only 5 more minutes to get to the mall at this rate, we haven't even seen Chris and Chandler yet, so we're good." said Karl. I just nod behind quickly messaging Tariq and Garrett on their locations. 

They both respond that the two cars are waiting for a train to go by, saying that they see the end coming up soon. I slightly panic but keep cool and say to Karl "okay, I just messaged the other two, they're both stuck at the same train stop but the train was ending" he just nods as we drive.

As the mall comes up, we drive into the crowded parking lot, stop, lock the car, and run inside. I'm tailing Karl with a camera as he stays ahead. Jimmy is somehow already there, then hands him a list. I bring the camera to see what the list says, while still being able to hear Karl. 

He reads over the list a few times, and when he thinks he has it down we take off towards the nearest item which happens to be a order from A&W in the food court.

We walk in, Karl practically running, me following him. I get some weird stares, and but brush them off, my main priority being Karl right now. We looks around the food court in a quick circle till he sees A&W in the corner. He walks over to it and casually waits in line, with me just recording. To fill time I ask him how's he's doing and what he thinks of the list.

"Well, we have a good lead, but Chris probably sped to get here, so they could get here any minute. Still I'm pretty confident we can win thanks to your pep talk." I just smile and mouth 'your welcome' as the line moves up a bit. He walks forward a bit before turning back to me and saying "and the list? It's okay, I'm sure I'll be able to find most of this before the other two. Ive been here more." 

As we reach the front the woman says "and what would the couple like?" before he flusteredly answers that we aren't dating. She just give him a skeptical look like she doesn't believe him. After a few awkward seconds I just record him ordering, then we wait for the food to show up.

He's still obviously stuck on the 'dating' comment and standing away from me as I just record him. Eventually the food does show up, and he grabs it and high-tails it back to Jimmy, the list saying to bring it to him. 

We go back to where Jimmy was to see Chandler grabbing a list, and I spot Chris running to get something else on the list. I manage to catch all of that, and Karl hands the bag of food to Jimmy. He just pats Karl on the shoulder and says "Thanks Karl, I was pretty hungry." And leaves it at that. 

Karl just groans and grabs the list out of his pocket, then taking off towards a clothing store. We walk into the fancy store, and I'm careful not to crash into anything with my camera, while Karl is finding the main desk. He goes up to the person at the cash register then asks them for a clothing hanger. The woman behind gives him a confused look then turns to me. I get tell her that it's for a YouTube videos and she nods understandingly. 

She disappears for a few seconds, and we just look at some of the close clothing racks to see what kind of clothes they sell here. She then returns with a clothing rack in hand and says it's free because they overstocked. Karl and I thank her and rush out.

After a long time, running into Chris, Chandler, and Jimmy a few times, and grabbing every thing on the list we hit all the stores except for one. 

As we walk up to the last store, Bath and Body Works, Karl seems to hesitate and check his appearance. I wonder why and is about to ask him when I remember. Candle Girl. 

A slight pain in my chest forms. I wonder why I feel this way, sure he had told us about her before... but this time now that I could meet her in person, it caused a new feeling to bubble up. My smile falls just a bit, my face faltering. Still I go back to smiling as I reassure him that he looks fine. 

He just thanks me before remembering that we're in a race and walking straight into the store. I still trail behind him, but I fell back a bit. As he wanders to find the right candle Jimmy told him to find, he comes to a stop realizing he's gone in a circle about 3 times.

As we just stand in the store, a girl comes up to us. He turns to her and freezes. So this was her.

She just smiles and says "Hello, are you looking for candles again?" and Karl just awkwardly smiles back and nods. She asks what type, and he shows her the list. Together they look at the list for a while. Then she just nods and tells him where he can find it after he explained to her she can't just bring it to us. 

As we leave her, he just turns to me flustered and says "Wow... anyways that's her." and just nod and say she looked nice. Then when we get to the candle we needed he turns to me looking concerned and say "hey.. could you maybe get the guys to cut out the entire scene with Candle Girl out? I just don't want people doxing her if I ever tell the internet." I nod understanding were he's coming from and leave it at that not wanting to talk about her anymore.

We run towards the food court when the end is, then see Chris and Chandler also running with the items in their bags. 

Me and the rest of the camera people try to record as much as possible as Jimmy calls out to them that who ever reaches the finish line with there items first wins. They take off sprinting, and I try to keep up. As the final stretch comes up, some of the camera people and rest of crew call out encouragements. 

Deciding to cheer too, I yell out to Karl "Go, go, go Karl, YOU CAN WIN!" as he just barely crosses the finish line first. 

Jimmy then confirms it as he drops all the items, and runs towards me. I smile and quickly hand the camera to someone near me, right before he picks me up and spinning he cheering about how me won his first challenge with me there. I just laugh and cheer with him telling him how I told him he got it. 

As we calm down, Jimmy congratulates him for winning, and hugs him, before giving him the keys to his Lamborghini back. He just laughs and cheers as I record him reaction, having gotten the camera back. 

After a bit, Jimmy gets me to record the outro and we finish up. He thanks all the stores, and returns some of the stuff we can't leave with. 

Then we go back to the warehouse. We then just relax as the editors take our cameras, but before they disappear with the footage I tell them "Hey guys, can you make sure to take out the footage with me in it, or if you can just blur my face and clothes out. Can't be caught..." 

They understand and tell me they'll see what they can do, reassuring me. I thank them before telling the crew I got to go back home to finish editing my videos. They all are a bit sad I could only hang out with them for a day, but know where I'm coming from and hug me one last time.

Karl then yells out to me before I get in my car "Remember that you promised to come over more!" and I just laugh and say "Of course, I'll be back to see you win next time Karl Jacobs!" Then Chris and Chandler both yell out to me that I'm wrong and it'll be them who wins, so I should come back to see them win instead. Jimmy just laughs and tells me to come back anyways. 

Laughing with them, I make a circle in the parking lot, open my window and wave to them as I spin by, before driving out to the highway.

As a silence fills my car, it stays with me once I get back to my apartment. Deciding to make ramen for dinner, I sit on my countertop scrolling though my twitter feed seeing what I missed during the filming. I look and see nothing too bad, like a few tweets, and leave it at that.

While I cook, I hear my DMs going off and check as I pour my noodles into a bowl. They are from someone I've never spoken to but read it anyways.

'Among us...? With Valkyrae, Corpse Husband, Sykkuno, Jacksepticeye, Ludwig, Addison Rae, Pokimane, and me..? Never met them, but sure. Lets see how this goes...'

I message Valkyrae back with a simple...

'sure'


	5. Chapter 4

'sure'

The next day after the MrBeast video filming, I had planned to play some AMONG US with an entirely new crew. It consisted of CORPSE HUSBAND, Sykkuno, Jacksepticeye, Valkyrae (the one who invited me) and some others. When I got a DM from Valkyrae at about 2pm, it was telling me to get ready. 

This was very productive compared to what I had done all day. 

What I did was lounge around and just DM Schlatt random shit to try and catch up with him. Most of it was uneffective, but some got though to him. Eventually I hope we work up to phone calls, facetimes, and maybe even meet ups again, but for now I was chill this texting.

When the time came for AMONG US to commence, I was in a reasonable outfit and my stream was set up.

I tweet out I would be playing some AMONG US and left it at that. My fans knew I rarely play anything other than Minecraft so they all got excited and flooded into my stream. 

Smiling and checking the mirror one last time before I was presented to the world, I found no cancellable imperfections. This slightly boosted my confidence, but the stress I felt for meeting a new group of people was still sinking in. 

In the end I knew I shouldn't back out as Valkyrae had went out of her way to invite me, but a small piece if me wondered why I was invited now.

I hit start stream and appeared on my side of the stream for everyone to see. A blur of messages flash by my eyes, all to fast for me to comprehend. Still, I was sure they were about why I was playing AMONG US instead of Minecraft like always.

"Hello chat, today I will be playing an AMONG US lobby with an entirely new crew to me... but I'm sure you all know them very well." I spoke as the AMONG US game loaded up. 

Many of my viewers started getting excited at the anticipation I had built up. 

Then I got a text from Valkyrae giving me the code. As I entered it in, I also entered the discord with the other 9 players. As my icon showed up beside the others, my breath seemed to hitch, and my heart seemed to beat a bit faster. 

Quickly I calmed myself and unmuted for them to hear as my AMONG US character popped up out of the seat, my rarely seem (f/c) character showing up beside the rest. 

"Heyy guys, thanks for inviting me today." I said to the others in the voice call. It went quiet for a second, them seemingly registering my voice before a few greetings were returned to me. Reading the awkward energy I had just created by intruding on the tight-knit group I just went silent.

Valkyrae then swooped in to my rescue and started to introduce me to the rest of the streamers so they knew who I was before the rest of them started their streams.

"Okay guysss, this is Angel. I invited her today because Toast couldn't be here, plus everyone we asked couldn't make it. But I've seen some of her clips and videos, and she seems cool." Valkyrae said casually, trying her hardest to make me feel welcome to the group.

I'm pretty sure I knew what she meant though... 'Toast and all of our actual friends couldn't make it so I invited some other random popular streamer to get views and be a replacement until next game.'

It stung a bit when I thought about it but kept quiet knowing it could just be my anxiety talking.

Anyways, the rest of the group slowly said hi to me again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm now knowing who this stranger was. Sykkuno had introduced himself alongside CORPSE who sorta scared me with his voice.

As we waited in the lobby for a few others, I realized I had to go grab a drink and the told stream "I'll be right back guys", paused the stream and left. Then I quickly told the rest of the group I had to go AFK. 

It was a short trip, just to my kitchen and back, but when I returned and was about to tell the others I was here again I stopped. I came back to the topic being about me and just had to listen, my anxiety getting the best of me. 

I hear CORPSE, Jack, Sykkuno, and Valkyrae's voice in the headphones as I put them back on. 

"So, what do you guys think about Angel...?" Valkyrae asks them, a silence taking over the call while the boys think of an answer. 

Jack then asks if my stream is still on, and Valkyrae tells them that I tells them it's paused. He then answers "I don't really know, she seems pretty awkward. I mean sure she's also a popular streamer but we all didn't really click right away..." he said apprehensively.

Sykkuno agrees before adding on "But I was like that when we first met... I mean we could try to get to know her...?" He says obviously a bit willing to give me a chance.

CORPSE agrees with Sykkuno that we could try to be friends as he could relate but Jack asks Valkyrae if me and her were friends.

She's quiet before saying "To be honest I just saw her on my Recommended and checked her out, so no we aren't friends outside of this... and she seems to be more into Minecraft. I just invited her because she's also a streamer and her clips always make her seem so funny..." 

This causes the rest of them to think again before Jack breaks the silence and remarks passive-aggressively "At least me and CORPSE knew each other beforehand..."

I could send the way they all changed there ideas on playing with me. Addison Rae joins the convo saying maybe they could try to get someone else that they all like in the game. 

Slowly everyone agrees, until Valkyrae says that Toast just texted her that he's free now. 

Sensing they don't need me anymore I unmute quietly and say on the verge of tears, "it's okay guys... I know not every group will become friends... you can go and invite your friend now... thanks for inviting me at the very least..." and left the discord and game without a trace.

Still on pause, I quickly shut the stream down and tweet out through blurry vision that something unexpected came up so the others don't take any blame when people would start to question why I left. 

Once done that I begin to cry. Sure I had haters and met up with groups who never click, but to have people I actually wanted to be friends with behind my back tell me that they don't really like me hurt. It hurt more than I expected.

Out of anger I go to my watch history and delete all of their videos I had seen, not wanting anything to do with them anymore. Tears fell as I deleted them one-by-one, but it felt good once they were all gone.

For a few seconds at least. 

Then the grief and pain came back, and unable to keep it to myself anymore I just grab my phone to call up Schlatt. 

Before I dial, I make sure to check to to see if he was streaming or recording so no suspicion against the Toast Gaming Crew would come up if people saw me crying. Once sure he wasn't busy doing anything I hit dial without a second doubt.

The ringing goes one for a while, every time a ring goes by my hope seems to drop. 

He answers at about 3 rings and he asks "what the fuck do you want?" I flinch quietly at the anger in his voice thinking he doesn't want me either. Tears fall again and deciding to leave him alone I say "you know what- i- it's nothing-" before my voice gives me away. 

His voice immediately answers me, but it had a softer tone to it. He actually seems concerned now. I answer him by saying "I"m supposed to be playing A-AMONG US right now... but it just... didn't work out." 

His line goes quiet for a few seconds before he asks almost protectively what happened. I ask him if he'll ever tell anyone. "What? Oh course not! Unless it's illegal, well... no. I wouldn't tell anyways, just tell me okay" he responds with.

A small smile makes it's way onto my face at his humour, and I spill it all. The first greetings, the response, the 'private convo' they had on me, everything. 

Once it's all out he takes it in for a few seconds, thinking about everything I just said. Eventually he tells me he's going to kill them all... well he really said "it's going to be 1999 all over again, baby." as I heard his iconic Glock 17 click. I freak out and say that he can't do anything to them, physically or viturally. 

I hear him sigh over the phone and ask why I called him out of all people. I quickly question if I should tell him the real reason I phoned or say that I didn't trust Jimmy and the other people in my contacts. Deciding to say the truth I mumble out a quiet and embarrassed "I just missed your voice, okay? I miss you Schlatt... it's been to long since we last talked like friends..." 

He just laughs and says that my reason was a bit stupid obviously trying to get some laughter out of me. It didn't work and I just muttered it was stupid and I shouldn't be bothering him. 

Noticing he fucked up a bit, he tells me "I-i didn't mean the thing I just said... I guess I miss you too... I just was trying to get you to laugh at my jokes like old times..." and he reassures me that it wasn't stupid at all and he was being a bit insensitive.

I say thanks and say he can make me laugh without trying so hard. He just mutters a small thanks before asking how I'm doing now. "I've stopped crying... that's a plus. I-I'm just tired now... I just sleep deprivation and crying your eyes out does this to a person." He lets out a small chuckle saying how he's defiantly had experience doing that. 

Smiling I just talk to him calmly now, truly catching up with him. He tells me about the smp he's on, and I tell him about the Dream SMP. 

He becomes quickly interested, saying how he can't wait to become president on another SMP. I just laugh quietly and explain it all. He then goes on about his plans based on what he knows so far about this L'Manberg and how's he's going to change it.

Just as drift off in the middle of his speech on his presidential plans, the last thing I heard was 

"and you'll be my First Lady.."


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uhhh racing au, huh?

NOT ME GETTING INTO THE DREAM SMP RACING AU- 

NOT ME WITH AN ENTIRLY PLANNED OUT CHARACTER PAGE WITH THEIR CARS AND EVERYTHING- 

NOT ME ABOUT TO MAKE ANOTHER GODDAMN BOOK- 

NOPE COULDNT BE ME-

hehehe.. yeah i might accidently make an entire new book, and have to update both of my MCYT books.....

anyways, what would you guys think? would you read an MCYT racing au book? 

\- angel


End file.
